Revenge of the Scientists
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: Dr. Gary and Dr. Larson return as ghosts to get vengence on Bushroot. Will the succeed? Also Darkwing has a new foe and is going crazy trying to stop the caous the ghosts are causing. Review
1. Chapter 1

IB:Yay! My first Darkwing Duck story. Please review

Disclaimer:Darkwing Duck belongs to Disney.

Chapter 1

Reggie smiled tenderly at Rhoda stroking her hair so daintily. This was the happiest day in the young veggies man life. Nothing could ruin this beautiful moment. Or so he thought.

"Do you, Reginald Bushroot take Rhoda Dendron to be your wavily wedded wife? To have and to hold? Through sickness and in health? Till death to you part?" The Priest asked, yawning.

"I do," Reggie cried happily giving his love a hug.

Launchpad was sitting near bye in the seat stands, blowing his nose. "This is so romantic," he sniffed, feeling overcome with mushy gooey feelings.

Darkwing scoffed crossing his arms. "I don't even like this guy. So why I let you talk me into coming here I'll never know."

"You may now kiss the bride and give me five thousand dollars," The Priest extended his hand really wanting his money.

Reggie gave him a bag of fertilizer and pulled Rhoda in for a kiss...but...she started melting! "Huh? RHODA!" his eyes widened in shock and horror.

Rhoda was now a pile of green goop on the floor much to the plant mutants dismay.

"Wow, there's something you don't see everyday," Launchpad stared in surprise now eating popcorn.

"Rhoda! Oh no! This is horrible!" Bushroot frowned feeling his heart break as he scooped up his bride in a jar. The jar started shaking and laughter was heard...Kaboom! Shatter glass was everywhere and the green goop started morphing to form...Dr. Gary.

"Hi Reggie, long time no see," Dr. Gary grinned.

Bushroot eyes widened as he backed away slowly. Now it was the worst day of his life. "G-Go away! You shouldn't be here!" There was panic in his voice. Dead guys weren't suppose to come back to be brides.

"Oh boy time for action come on Launchpad, let's get dangerous," Darkwing grinned.

Launchpad wasn't paying any attention.

"LP! Listen to me!" Darkwing snapped his fingers trying to get his friends attention.

Launchpad turned around and he was now Dr. Larson!

"I'm not going to have Herbs homemade pizza anymore, " Darkwing frowned placing his hands on his stomach, and facing away from Dr. Larson

Dr. Gary grinned at Bushroot. "Hey, Reggie, remember that game we played back in high school?"

Bushroot frowned backing away. "N-no...Go away! You're dead!"

"Up down..up down." Gary grinned.

Bushroot was floating in the air and was slammed on the ground.

"Winners go up and losers go down," Dr.Larson grabbed Bushroots leg throwing him in the air.

"AHHH! Oof..Ow," Bushroot groaned.

"They spin around and puck their guts out, " Dr. Gary laughed.

Bushroot screamed as he spun uncontrollably, struggling to get back on the ground. "HELP!" he cried feeling sick.

Darkwing sighed not looking forward to helping his enemy but a hero had to do what a hero had to do. Waving his cape in the air the masked duck walked over to Gary and Larson, taking out his gun. "Put down melon head and prepare to suck gas."

They laughed and suddenly pizzas were falling from the sky. One even came to life, chewing on his cape. "Hey!" he pulled his cape away from the pizza monster. "I must be dreaming. Curse Herbs homemade pizzas." he ran off.

"Hey! What about me!" Bushroot called as he fell on the ground.

"Don't worry Reggie veggie," Dr. Gary chuckled hugging him tightly.

"Yeah well take good care of you," Dr. Larson grinned clasping his hands together.

IB:What do they have plan? Will Bushroot get away? Are Herbs homemade pizzas really the cause of all this? Why am I asking you all these questions?

Clad:Stay tuned and feed us many reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkwing Duck:I knew there was only precious time left in dreamland so I Darkwing Duck had too...

IB:Hey! Hey! What are you doing?

DW:Narrating.

IB:No! No! No! Go back in my story. Darkwing gets tossed back into my story.

Disclaimer:Darkwing Duck belongs to Disney.

Chapter 2

Bushroot backed away slowly, feeling his blood run cold, and his knees go weak with fear. "W-what do you want from me?" he asked shuddering with fright.

"Why don't you answer him Dr. Larson?" Dr. Gary asked.

Dr. Larson did a bow, "With pleasure Dr. Gary." He placed his arm around Bushroot with a big evil grin on his face. "It's like this Reggie. The Underworld was getting boring so we thought why not haunt our killer and make him join us," he said with a laugh.

Bushroot eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "B-but I don't want to join you," he frowned making a run for the door. Vines started slithering through the door wrapping around his legs. "Ahh! Let me go!" he started pulling at the vines only to have them wrap around his wrists. "This isn't fair! " he pouted as more vines wrapped around his torso.

"Neither was suffocating us when we had so much to live for," Dr Larson growled angrily.

"Yeah we were about to make tons of money with our project but you killed us so it's payback time," Dr. Gary wrapped a vine Bushroots neck, and raised him in the air.

Bushroot gagged, struggling, his eyes wide with fear.

"He seems frightened Dr. Larson," Dr. Gary said looking pleased.

"I agree Dr. Gary let's leave him to his leafy fate," Dr. Larson said opening the door and thicker vines slithered in.

"With pleasure Dr. Larson. See ya later Reggie," Dr. Gary chuckled dropping the poor veggie man on the ground.

Bushroot let out a blood curling shriek and desperately tried to get freed of his binds. Thicker vines wrapped around him tightly and the thorns pierced inside his body. Whimpering he tried gnawing at the vines but they wrapped around his beak and soon poor Reginald was completely mummified. Tears filled his eyes as he lost all hope of escape.

A bright light shone through the room (Don't look into the light!) and the vines unwrapped from Bushroots body. He panted, happy to be free.

What was the wedding room has turned into a court room. Good old Darkwing was seen as the judge. He was even wearing a grey wig. "Order in the court! This is Darkwing Duck reporting for judge duty," he said whacking the mallet accidentally hitting his hand. "Yotch!"

Bushroot stared confused and laughed.

"Grr. Ahem. Reginald Bushroot you have been accused of killing Dr. Gary and Dr. Larson. Has the jury reached a verdict?" Darkwing asked.

In the jury stand were a bunch of Garys and Larsons."Guilty!"

"Hey! Don't I get a lawyer?" Bushroot frowned.

Launchpad ran in holding a briefcase. "That would be me! Launchpad Mc.quack lawyer at law."

"I'm doomed," Bushroot groaned.

"I am here to prove that my client is innocent. He didn't kill the scientists merely ordered the vines to do it for him. So tectonically he's innocent...Then again he could be guilty. I would say five years in prison would be fair," Launchpad said.

Bushroot eyes widened. "What?! Whose side are you on? Prison isn't a place for a plant!"

"So it has been decided Bushroot shall be run over by a mower and then..." Darkwing said reading a note list.

"What?! That was painful the first time I don't want to go through it again," Bushroot pouted.

"Don't interrupt I'm not finish. Now where was I...ahh yes. Three cups of sugar, 2 tablespoons of salt, and hey wait a minute.." Darkwing frowned confused.

"Sorry, DW, that's my recipie for my famous chocolate chip cupcakes," Launchpad grinned taking the paper. "Hey, Reggie, do you want any of my cupcakes?" he asked.

"Uh...sure," Bushroot said with a nod looking forward to having a tasty treat.

Launchpad shoved a bunch of cupcakes in the plant mans mouth.

Bushroot started chewing finding it hard to swallow.

"Guess you need milk huh?" Launchpad grinned.

A refrigerator suddenly landed on Bushroot.

Launchpad opened the door. "Sorry about that."

Bushroot spit out the cupcakes and ran, wanting to get far away from this crazy bin.

The sound of a lawn mower went off and Dr. Gary waved as he neared the freaked out veggie man.

Bushroot screamed and ran frantically around the room but he couldn't avoid Gary who successfully ran him over.

REVIEW PLEASE! They feed my creative soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Darkwing:We last left off when my arch nemesis Bushoort got mowed over then I Darkwing Duck was about...

IB:What did I tell you about narrating?

Darkwing:But I do it better than you.

IB growls and throws Darkwing back in the story.

Chapter 3

Bushroot groaned opening his eyes to find himself strapped to an electric chair. "Hey! Let me go! I'm allergic to pain," he pouted trying to get free.

Dr.Larson and Dr. Gary just laughed, and pulled the lever, sending a painful shock through Bushroots body.

Screaming he soon found himself alone in a white room. Eyes widen he searched the area for any signs of his dead co workers. "I think their finally gone."

Millions of Garys and Larsons appeared singing, "The geek is a freak that everyone hates and is so pitiful he can't even get a date."

"S-shutup! !" Bushroot frowned. His low self esteem started to make him feel lower than an earthworm.

"No one likes veggies, Reggie," Dr. Larson placed his arm around him.

"Yeah that's why you're doomed to be alone," Dr. Gary said with a grin.

Bushroot stared at them sadly trying not to let the tears fall.

"Aww the little plant man is sad," Dr. Larson laughed whacking Bushroot in the head.

"Maybe were going to far Dr. Larson, so let's go even farther," Dr. Gary stepped on Bushroots back putting all his weight on him.

"P-please stop...It's not that I wanted to kill you. You were just so cruel to me that I thought..." Bushroot broke off into snobs.

"Thought what? That you could get away with it? Well you thought wrong Reggie," Dr. Gary growled taking out a lighter.

Bushroot eyes widened and he struggled to get out from underneath Garys foot.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the phone call that wakes you at 3 am. I am Darkwing Duck." The mighty mallard jumped in front of Dr. Gary and Dr. Larson. "Halt! Evil doers! And release my arch foe...Wow never thought I would save an enemy. I can understand vengeance but you really are taking it too far," he frowned.

The two scientists looked at each other and gave a grin to Darkwing. "Well we would gladly come with you but we're hungry for roast duck," Dr. Larson said with a grin.

Darkwing gave a confused look. "Roasted duck? What the heck does that mean...Yow!" He started running around in circles, and rolled on the ground to get the fire off.

Dr. Gary and Dr. Larson laughed, then grinned at Bushroot who was crawling away. "Now where do you think your going?" Dr. Gary grabbed Bushroots legs.

"Were not finished with you yet. We want you to suffer the way we did that night," Dr. Larson sent Bushroots leg on fire.

Bushroot screamed and coughed, fearing this was the end. Being part plant the fire was spreading up his body and was getting close to his head.

"Never fear.." Darkwing stood up walking around all dizzy like. "Darkwing Duck is here."

Launchpad ran in the room dumping water on Bushroot who was now badly burned and crying his eyes out.

"Our work is done for now Dr. Larson," Dr. Gary said quite pleased with his evil work.

"I agree Dr. Gary. Well be seeing you later Reggie." They laughed and vanished from the scene.

"Another victory for Darkwing Duck...and good work LP now to find out why those dead men are after Bushroot. We need facts, we need to examine every possibility...we need...To never eat Herbs pizzas again." A giant pizza with the face of Herb was seen dancing with Herb and Binky.

Then a giant pizza holding a fork and knife walks over and eats Darkwing, Launcpad, and Bushroot!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Darkwing:After a horrible incident involving pizza I Darkwing Duck...

IB:Okay this is getting old. If you don't leave I'll have roasted duck for dinner.

Darkwing grins innocently and runs off.

Disclaimer:Darkwing Duck belongs to Disney. I own The Figure.

Chapter 4

When we last left the trio of confused ducks they had been eaten by a giant pizza let's see what happens next.

Darkwing walked through the body of the pizza poking the inners. "Amazing I've never seen a place like this. It's incredible! Now how do we get out of here?" he started pondering possibilities.

"Let's just eat it," Launchpad started eating the inners which was just cheese and tomatoes sauce.

"Sure if you want to do it the easy way," Darkwing rolled his eyes and joined his friend in eating the tasty morsel. His hat started disappearing and chew noises were heard. ...then his cape was the next to go. "MY CAPE!" he was very sad at the loss of his cape.

"It needs salt," a brown hooded animal creature commented.

"What the hell do you think you're doing young miscreant?" Darkwing growled snatching his cape back.

"Eating duh..Hey I know who you are." The figure suddenly perked up with admiration.

Darkwing looked smug holding his collar shirt. "Yes yes of course you do. I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the fighter of justice! I am..."

"Yeah yeah good for you." The figure said nonchalance and walked over to Bushroot. "You're that plant dude from the Fearsome 5 I'm a huge fan of you evil dudes. This is so great meeting you. Man, you're my favorite out off all of them." The figure said sounding excited.

Bushroot stared confused, then smiled. "Uh...thanks. "

Darkwing was perplexed and very annoyed. "What?! But he's evil! You can't be a fan of evil! And...and I'm Darkwing Duck!" The egotistic duck pouted.

"Hmm..yes I know that. You're the good dude with a giant ego. So I have to get a picture of you and Bushy fighting." The figure took out a camera from nowhere.

"I don't have a big ego and why should I fight...hmm...well if it's going to on film I suppose I can fight melon head," Darkwing said with a smug grin.

Bushroot frowned backing away. "But I don't have any plants with me."

"Aww, okay then just give him a hug that would make a nicer picture anyway," The figure said happily.

They both stared thinking the strange creature was nuts and laughed.

"There is absolutely no way in this crazy dream world that I would ever hug broccoli breath. I mean he's a villainous mutated freak and I'm a fighter of crime. Nope. Not doing it," Darkwing crossed his arms, facing away.

The Figure kicked Darkwing in the shin, grumbling. "Jerk..Egostist doofus."

Darkwing yelped holding his shin and glared angrily at the figure. "My ego is just fine! And I'm not a jerk or a doofus. So whoever you are just leave me alone," he growled.

"Why?" The Figure asked.

"Why? You want to know why?" Darkwing twitched getting more annoyed by the second.

"Uh...yeah doofus that's why I asked," The Figure said chuckling.

Darkwing growled, clenching his fists and seething with rage. "You ate my hat and my cape! Second...well...Dang it you're just really getting on my nerves. So just get lost. Go bug someone else."

The Figure felt deflated, slumping. "I don't want to be lost. I want to be found but it is safer to be alone than with others. Sorry about your cape but hey you'll get a new one in reality."

"I did it! I ate half of the pizza we can get out of here!" Launchpad happily declared.

Bushroot pushed past Darkwing and the Figure. "Free!" He went through the giant hole and disappeared into the whiteness.

Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Darkwing Duck belongs to Disney. I own The figure

Chapter 5

Bushroot walked through the nothingness when he started falling through a hole. He fell and fell towards jagged rocks and roaring salt water. "AHHHHHH! Oh when is this horrible nightmare going to end?" He kept falling until he landed on solid ground. Panting the plant man stood up and saw that he was in St. Canard Memorial Park. "Phew it's all over." Bushroots leg started burning like hell and he frowned rubbing his leafy hands across burn marks that somehow got on his leg. Images of Dr. Larson setting his leg on fire flashed in his head. He shook it off feeling ridiculous.

A dark shadow walked towards him. Loud buzzing noises were going off as well as cruel laughter. The shadow bounced off from the moonlight as well as a chainsaw. "Hello Bushroot, remember me?" Negaduck grinned evilly.

Bushroot was shaking like a leaf leaning against the tree hoping to just disappear inside of it.

"A coward just as always anyway Bushbrain, I've been thinking instead of killing the guys for betraying me, why not get the old team back together. Of course it worked," Negaduck said with a laugh almost having the chainsaw at Bushroots neck. "I'm very persuasive," He grinned sinisterly.

"Uh..yes you always were uh very persuasive Negaduck...Great idea getting the team back together and I'll gladly rejoin," Bushroot said chuckling nervously.

Negaduck chuckled, putting the chainsaw away. "Too bad I was looking forward to chopping one of you losers into bits. Oh well. We're going on a little outing just like old times. Except it's just us."

Bushroot frowned worried about going out alone with someone that clearly wanted his blood. "Why can't you go with Quackerjack or the Liquidator instead I have to go check on Spike."

"Quackerjack took Megavolt to a stupid electric fair for his birthday and the Liquidator had other evil plans. Are you saying a stupid fly trap is more important than what I have planned for us tonight?" Negaduck growled.

"N-no...Alright I'll go," Bushroot frowned, slumping.

Negaduck grinned walking off to a hideout downtown. When they entered the giant empty building, Negaduck took out a jar of salt and handed it to Bushroot.

"Ack! Why do I have to hold this? Salt is bad for plants," Bushroot frowned.

"Were going to dump mountains of salt on Dr. Slug while he sleeps. Megavolt, told me this was his lair. Now get to dumping!" Negaduck ordered.

"But...I don't even see Dr. Slug anywhere and...What the? It's Dr. Slugs stethoscope and his hat...I think, he's gone," Bushroot said with a frown staring at the ground.

"GAH! I wanted to do him off! Oh well we have banks to rob," Negaduck roughly grabbed Bushroots arm muttering horrible stuff he would do to whoever got rid of Dr. Slug. "Then I'll pull them inside out and drink their fluids," He said with a grin.

Bushroot shuddered wanting to get far away from his psychopathic boss as fast as possible.

Meanwhile a certain little figure was sleeping in the bank and suddenly awoke, stomache gurgling. "Hmm..I don't think a certain slug I devoured agreed with me. I should stop eating bugs. Oh well. I got money to steal." The figure walked over to the vault and turned the vault door to dust. "Saint Canard, there's a new villainous in town."

REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:Darkwing Duck belongs to Disney. I own Becky.

Chapter 6

Bushroot followed his psychopathic boss when he heard laughter that chilled him to his roots. "Uh..did you say something, boss?" He asked sounding nervous.

"No, now shut up your voice annoys me," Negaduck growled looking murderous.

The laughter increased and a cold wind swirled around the plant man making him shiver with fright "Ring around the poesy, pocket full of poesy, ashes, ashes, were going to kill you," The voices of Dr. Larson and Dr. Gary sang, cackling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bushroot ran off hoping to get far away from his demons. He couldn't seem to lose them though and soon found himself near a burning building.

"It's time for you to join us in hell Reggie," Dr. Larson said with a big evil grin.

"NO! Leave me alone!" Bushroot backed away from him, his blue eyes wide with fear, tears almost leaking out.

"Aww, are you scared? Hahahaha..Too bad! Now you know how we felt that night. Remember that night Reggie? Vines came from nowhere wrapping around us . We couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. Too scared to do anything but coward. Now it's your turn to have that same feeling," Dr. Gary went inside Bushroot, possessing his body. Dr. Gary forced Bushroot to enter the burning orphanage and then left his body. "Now, I hope you have fun!" He vanished.

Bushroot screamed bloody murder, terrified of being burned to dust. He headed towards the door but the pathway of fire blocked him. "Ack..I have to get out of here." He noticed a window and smiled, opening it. Just when he was on his way out a cry was heard from upstairs. Bushroot tried ignoring the cries but soon found himself upstairs searching for the source of the cry. "Uh..Hello? Anyone here!?" He called.

A little duckling was seen in a corner near a wall of fire, hugging a stuffed bear, tears streaming from his face. He stared at the plant man and his blue eyes widened more tears leaking out. "Don't hurt me," He whimpered in fear.

"If I wanted you harm then I wouldn't be here," Bushroot frowned. He took out seeds from an invisable pocket as well as a vile. He carefully placed two drops of the liquid on the seeds and threw them towards the fire. Giant vines sprang up and snatched the little duckling, bringing him over to Bushroot. The plant man ran off with the child and headed for the window downstairs. First Bushroot placed the little boy outside and was about to climb out himself, when the ceiling fell on top of him.

REVIEW!


End file.
